Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!
is the title of the film edition of the 22nd entry in the ''Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Fourze. It will be released on August 4, 2012, double-billed with the film for Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters The Movie: Protect Tokyo's Enetron. The film also features the Space Ironmen Kyodain siblings, Groundain and Skydain, the main antagonists of the film based on the classic heroes, Space Ironmen Kyodain. Synposis The mysterious Space Ironmen begin threatening Earth and the Kamen Rider Club must go to space to ask the for help and seeks their friendship for the sake of the universe depends on it. However, the mysterious agent from the Alicia Federation, Inga Blink, prevents them from going into space. Space Ironmen The film's main antagonists are the evil who are infused with Cosmic Energy created by the . The are the first two Space Ironmen created by the Alicia Federation who suddenly become activated and gain their own personalities. The Space Ironmen are an homage to the characters from the Space Ironmen Kyodain series, which was also created by Shotaro Ishinomori. Groundain is the blue car-like older brother of the Kyodain. To begin his act of treason against humanity, he rushes to complete the military satellite weapon: the XVII. He is armed with a powerful cannon built into his chest called the . Groundain is an homage to Grounzel from Space Ironmen Kyodain. Skydain is the red jet-like younger sister of the Kyodain. Like her brother, she gains her own personality and wants to rebel against humanity. She is armed with built-in blades in her arms. Skydain is an homage to Skyzel from Space Ironmen Kyodain. Black Knight is the third Space Ironman created by the Alicia Federation who works alongside an agent from the Alicia Federation named Inga Blink. Unlike the Kyodain, Black Knight relies more on more defense than offensive attacks due to his strong armor. Black Knight is armed with a rapier called the and a machine gun built-in to his chest. Black Knight is an homage to the evil Black Knight of the Robot Army Corps from the Space Ironmen Kyodain series. XVII The is a large satellite weapon known as the . The Kyodain make it their goal to complete the XVII. The XVII is an homage to Daitetsujin 17, which was also created by Shotaro Ishinomori. Internet spin-off films To promote the movie, Toei will also be releasing a series of Internet clips entitled with a total of 26 webisodes. Toei Tokusatsu BB and TV Asahi will begin distribution on July 13, 2012. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Fourze: Astroswitches used in this movie *Circle: Rocket, Magic Hand, Elek, Chain Array, Flash, Fire, Schop, N Magnet, Claw, Cosmic, Meteor *Cross: (Clear) Launcher, Chainsaw, Beat, Smoke, Stealth, Pen, Hand, Freeze, Giantfoot, Net *Triangle: Drill, Hopping, Spike, Gatling, Water, Wheel, Screw, Board, Aero, Stamper *Square: Radar, Camera, Parachute, Scissors, Winch, Shield, Hammer, Medical, S Magnet, Gyro, Fusion *State Changes: **'Elek States', '''Fire States', Magnet States, Cosmic States, Meteor Fusion States Trivia *This movie marks the debut of Kamen Rider Wizard. *The events of this movie take place between the episodes Star Luck Ritual and Scale's Estrangement. *All forty Astroswitches are used during the battle between Fourze, Meteor and the Horoscopes. In what order remains a current mystery. *The Movie-Exclusive Form in this; Fourze Meteor Fusion States, is similiar to the very briefly seen Kamen Rider Double Cyclone Accel Xtreme, as they are both combined versions of the main and secondary riders of their series. *Due to this movie premiering before the airing of Scale's Estrangement, this marks the first appearance of Pisces. External links *[http://www.fourze-gobus.jp/ Official website for Everyone, Space Is Here!] & Go-Busters: Protect the Tokyo Enetower! Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Crossovers